


Aw, _____, no. [Podfic]

by 61Below



Series: Scolding Inanimate Objects [Podfic] [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/61Below/pseuds/61Below
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has a ridiculous verbal habit. Phil tries not to find it endearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aw, _____, no. [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aw, _______, no.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247038) by [desert_neon (sproutgirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sproutgirl/pseuds/desert_neon). 



Podfic length: 4 minutes and spare change  
File size: 2MB  
Listen [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7w80y0x5aic1111/Aw%2C%20_________%2C%20no.m4a).

\----  
Listen to the whole series [here](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/OPP/ScoldingInanimateObjects.m4b) courtesy of greeniron, who is awesome.

Many thanks to desert_neon (sproutgirl)!

_Now with amazing cover art by reena_jenkins!_


End file.
